


Opposites Attract

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, WTF, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get the ball rolling on Snoke/Luke Skywalker fanfictions. :D You knew it had to happen eventually!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Snoke gripped his fist, banging it on his palatial stone chair. Again, he’d drifted off in thought, and as usual, his mind had wandered to the young Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Young compared to himself, that is.

More specifically, he’d thought about the night of debauchery that they’d shared in the past. Despite the dark side’s penchant for dominance, both of them had taken turns being on top for that lustful night.

He hadn’t even known how it had happened.

One minute they were facing off against each other in a fight to the death, the next moment, they’d both thrown away their lightsabers and were passionately embracing.

The Force works in mysterious ways.

Snoke readied himself as he could tell that Kylo Ren and Hux were trying to communicate. Focusing on projecting his image, he rallied them again to hunt Luke.

“If we find Luke Skywalker, then we’d remove the last obstacle between ourselves and complete domination of the universe,” he said, hoping they’d believe his reasoning.

Both saluted strongly, and ended the transmission.

_Phew._

Except, he wasn’t sure if he’d destroy Luke if he found him again. I mean, that’s what he tried to do the first time, and the Force had other intentions, to which they both were helpless.

More worryingly, would he _want_ to destroy Luke again? It wasn’t all that unpleasant, despite the fact he’d felt like he’d been manipulated like a rag doll.

He shifted in his seat as his pants got tighter.

Despite Luke running away to the first Jedi temple as a response, he knew that both of them would have to meet eventually.

Another transmission came through.

“Master, we have found him,” Kylo said enthusiastically.

“Very good. I will go and see him personally,” he said stoically. One of his attendants bowed and left the room to make arrangements.

\--

Snoke landed on the rocky crag and made his way up to an area which, by all logic, should be deserted.

Yet there was a man standing at the top, wearing the brown Jedi robes.

Sensing that he wasn’t alone, Luke turned around.

Snoke walked up to him, and grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I could have made it explicit, but what the hey - you get the gist of it. Hopefully you got the movie references to... ahem... improve continuity. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> *runs away*


End file.
